


Let's Not Show Them

by the_vast_derp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_vast_derp/pseuds/the_vast_derp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma doesn't want anybody to know about their relationship, but he doesn't always get what he wants.<br/>In which Nekoma and Karasuno are nosy af.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Not Show Them

**Author's Note:**

> This is lame? But I needed a quick KenHina fix so um, I really hope you guys like it!
> 
> Edit- Oh my goodness, over 70 kudos? Thank you so much for taking the time to read and enjoy this! It means a lot~

“You forgot your tennis shoes? When you knew you were coming to a volleyball tournament?!”

“Hey, it isn’t my fault!” 

“Not your- you were the one who packed your own bags!” 

“Well okay, yeah. But it’s fine! I can like… borrow from somebody else”

 

“Borrow shoes? That’s gross!” 

Kenma sighed and put his earbuds in his ears to block out the sound of his arguing teammates. He didn't need to get involved in whatever was going on with them... he had somebody else he would rather talk to. And just as he thought that, his phone buzzed on the ground next to him, indicating that he had a text. A small smile lifted the corners of his lips and he quickly checked the screen of his phone.

'We're almost there! I'm really excited to see you again <3 -HS'

'Me too. Let me know when we can meet -KK'

Kenma put his phone back down on the ground and ran his fingers through his hair a few times. Normally he wouldn’t care much what his hair looked like, but today he wanted it to lie flat only because he would finally be seeing his boyfriend again after nearly a month apart. But of course, after they reunited, they would soon be fighting for dominance on the court, with a volleyball net separating the two of them. It had always been a silent agreement between the two of them that on the court was the only time they wouldn’t be nice to one another. 

There was also a not-so-silent agreement between the two of them to keep their relationship quiet… which was hard for Hinata. When it was something exciting and happy, Hinata wanted to tell everyone what was going on in his life. But Kenma didn’t want to deal with his teammates questioning him about the relationship or getting involved in it. It would be a pain to him, and because Hinata just wanted his boyfriend to be happy, he kept it quiet. 

That didn’t mean Hinata could stop himself from bouncing up and down in excitement the entire bus ride to Tokyo. Poor Kageyama was sitting next to him and got tired of it pretty quickly.

“Stop bouncing, dumbass! Are you nervous or something? If you’re about to throw up, stick your head out the window. I don’t want it in my lap” Kageyama snapped. 

“I won’t throw up. I feel fine” Hinata grinned. That one statement made half of the bus turn around and look at him, surprise written all over their eyes. They were on the bus to a tournament, and Hinata didn’t even feel nervous? Something was going on.

So of course, nosy Tanaka and Daichi began to ask what exactly was making their shortest middle blocker so chipper. Even Yamaguchi, who was trying to act uninterested, asked Hinata a few questions. And yet nobody was able to get through to him. When the bus finally stopped at school everybody left Hinata alone for a while, and then he finally got the chance to text Kenma once more.

‘We’re here! Meet me in the same place as last time, by that supply closet? I’ll tell them I have to go to the bathroom -HS’

‘Okay, I’ll be waiting there. Make sure they don’t follow you -KK’

‘Haha, I will! That was close last time, huh? -HS’

‘Yup -KK’

Hinata was about to put his phone away with that message, but then he pulled it back out to send Kenma one final heart. Only after that did he put his phone back into his jacket pocket. He always made it a point to show Kenma that he was loved, because sometimes he got the feeling that Kenma didn't know it enough.

When the bus stopped, Hinata had to hold himself back from running off the bus to greet his boyfriend. He definitely had to act normal here. But as soon as he dropped off his bag and other things in the locker room, the energetic first-year told his teammates that he was going to use the restroom, then jogged off in the opposite direction of the closest restroom. Every once in a while he looked back to make sure that he wasn’t being followed- to the casual observer, he looked like a criminal grinning after a bank heist. 

Although criminals were often not the type to go jumping into the arms of anyone they saw while running from the scene. Yet this is exactly what Hinata did as soon as he saw Kenma, waiting by the door to the supply closet. It made Kenma stumble back, but he soon caught his balance and was able to stay upright. “Shouyo, hello” He said, waving sheepishly at him. 

 

“Hey Kenma! I’m so excited to see you again! Your hair is getting long though” He added, chuckling and playing with the ends of Kenma’s hair. 

“Yeah, well” Kenma muttered, gently patting Hinata’s worrying hands away. The blocker didn’t let that stop him though, in fact he leaned forward to plant a quick kiss on Kenma’s lips, which was returned with a gentle one from Kenma. 

Hinata was just about to say something else (he had that excited look in his eyes that meant that he was about to say something really stupidly romantic, Kenma noticed), but he was interrupted by the sound of a loud shouting “Ha! Told you so!” Followed by various sounds of laughter and smirks. Kenma whirled around and saw half of his team and half of Shouyo’s team standing there, along with half of his team. Kuroo, Yaku, Yamamoto, the libero from Karasuno, and the bald second year all seemed to be at the head of the operation, with their teams behind them. Kenma was pretty sure he even saw Karasuno’s captain and vice-captain there. He felt like melting into the ground, and his face turned pink as he tried to hide behind Hinata. Hinata, of course, was the more brave one of the two and stood to face the teammates in front of them.

“Hey guys! What’s up with the inquisition here?” He asked, giving a small chuckle. Hinata wasn’t too worried about people finding out about their relationship, because he knew that most of his team was gay as well and wouldn’t judge it. But he did know that Kenma didn’t really want people finding out. 

 

Of course, Nishinoya was the first one to speak up, though he spoke more to Tanaka. “Told you he was getting some!” He said, cheerfully hi-fiving Tanaka. 

Kuroo grinned and walked over to Kenma to ruffle his hair. “You should’ve told us! I mean, we all knew already. But like, you shoulda told us! We could’ve gotten practice matches together waaay more often!” He laughed and pulled his hand away, but meanwhile Kenma was just trying to shrink further behind Hinata. 

Hianta was at a total loss for what to say honestly- now members of both teams were talking, to each other and the two of them, and even for him it was a bit over-whelming.

Luckily, Daichi stepped in to totally save the day. He stepped up in between Hinata and Kenma and the rest of the team members, hands up in a defensive way. “Guys guys, ease up on them. We knew they were dating anyways. But we’re not gonna go easy on you guys on the court just because of this, so lets go back to warming up and getting ready, alright?” He asked. And although there were some grumblings and a little bit of teasing thrown Kenma’s and Hinata’s way, the onlookers soon dispersed. Daichi gave a small sigh and turned to the couple, who seemed a lot less embarrassed now. “Alright guys, you can have your reunion but don’t take too long” He said, before clapping them both on the back and returning to his team in their locker room.

Hinata sighed and turned back to Kenma. “Well… guess they know now. I’m sorry about that, you know I tried to keep it hidden from all of them. But they all seem happy for us, at least?” The orange-haired blocker added, giving an encouraging and hopeful smile.

“Yeah, but they did just what I told you they would. They made it a big deal.” He mumbled, showing how annoyed he was more than he usually bothered to show emotion.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Kenma simply shrugged, seeming to silently say that he would get over it. “Hey, Daichi’s right though! I’m not gonna go easy on you on the court! We’re gonna win in two sets!” He promised, grinning widely.

Finally Kenma gave a small smile and shook his head. “I doubt it” He replied. A competitive spirit that he rarely ever felt had been lit inside of him, and Hinata absolutely loved to see that. 

“Haha!” He laughed, then leaned in to kiss Kenma on the lip, quickly but with tons of energy. “I’ll see you on the court then!” He promised, then began to run backwards towards the locker rooms. Right before he got out of sight, he made a heart sign to Kenma, which was shyly returned before the setter turned around to return to his own team.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad now that the two of them could be a couple in public.


End file.
